From the beginning to the end
by Selena0612
Summary: NEW AND IMPROVED- Frankie and Mr. And Mrs. Valentine go to Hawaii and Cat stays with Mr. and Mrs. Valentine's close friend who happens to be Beck Oliver's(Cat's elementary school crush), mom. Will be rated m in future. This is A/U fic. Plz no hate comments. Thanks :)


_**Authors Note**_

 _ **Hey guys! I made a**_ **b** **ook** _ **exactly like this almost a year ago but as I look though it today it doesn't make me feel happy about since back then I never knew how to write as good as I do now so I decided that I would just make it back again in a better way with the Same plot. I hope u guys in joy this newer and improved version!**_

"Cat, we need to talk to you." Mr. Valentine said seriously, with Mrs Valentine right next to him.

Cat got frightened as she looked at both Mr. and Mrs. Valentine's facial expressions. They didn't have an upset facial expression nor happy one so Cat was kind of confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cat asked in a nice and gentle manner.

Mr. and Mrs. Valentine laughed.

"No, no Hun." Mrs. Valentine said."We just wanted to let you know that we're leaving on a trip to Hawaii."

Cat smiled widely."Yes! Thank you mom and dad!"

Cat ran into her room.

Mr. and Mrs. Valentine followed her. They looked inside of Cat's room and saw her in her closet searching for her luggage.

Cat pulled out her suitcase."When should I start packing?"

Mr. and Mrs. Valentine looked at each other.

"Um, Cat." Mr. Valentine said.

"Hmm?" Cat replied as she opened her suitcase.

"Only me and your mom are going to Hawaii."

Cat froze."What?"

"Only me and your mom are going to Hawaii." Mr. Oliver repeats again.

"Oh." Cat said in a sad voice.

"Sorry Cat, you know we would take you but we don't have enough money to afford another ticket." Mrs. Valentine said.

"It's fine."Cat said."I never wanted to go there anyways."

"I bet you will when you know that mom and dad also bought me a ticket." Frankie said while walking by Cat's bedroom.

"What!" Cat yelled.

"Cat calm down, the reason why I bought Frankie a ticket is because-" Cat cuts off Mr. Valentine.

"You like him more than me, don't you!" Cat yelled."You can't do that! How about me!"

"Catarina Valentine never raise your voice at me ever again!" Mr. Valentine yelled."While we're away you'll be staying at a close friend of me and your mom!"

Mr. and Mrs. Valentine walked out Cat's room, slamming the door right behind them.

"Guhhhh...I fucking hate all of them!" Cat said angrily."I wish I was never born!"

* * *

 _-With Mr. And Mrs. Valentine-_

"Carter, don't you think it was kinda mean not buying Cat a ticket?" Mrs. Valentine asked.

"No!" Mr. Valentine replied still angry from the incident what happened from upstairs."She doesn't deserve one!"

"Ok, I was just asking." Mrs. Valentine said annoyed.

"Sorry Courtney,"Mr. Valentine said."It's just sometimes Cat could go to sweet mode to rage mode and when she gets to the rage mode level she just gets on my nerves."

"But you know Carter not everyone's perfect." Mrs. Valentine said.

She had a point.

"I know but-ugh just forget it!" Mr. Valentine said, walking away.

 _-2 days later-_

Cat, time to get up!" Mrs. Valentine said opening the curtains of Cat's bedroom.

Cat slightly sits up on her bed.

"Our flight takes off at 11:00 a.m."

"You mean your flight." Cat says getting off the bed, putting on her slippers.

"Cat, please don't start." Mrs. Valentine says.

"I won't." Cat replies as she walked out the door of her bedroom, into the bathroom.

Cat brushed her teeth and after went straight into the kitchen.

Mr. Valentine was in there, pouring cereal into a bowl.

Ever since the fight Cat and Mr. Valentine had, they never talked back to each other since then.

Cat walked right by him and looked inside the fridge for milk.

"The milk is over here." Mr. Valentine said.

"Thanks." Cat said taking it from beside him.

Cat takes a cereal box from on top of the fridge, and pours it into a bowl, right before pouring in milk.

Cat quickly eats the cereal and runs back into her room to get dressed to go to her mom's and dad's 'close friend's house'

Cat putted on light pink lipstick, light blue eyeshadow, a grey sleeveless shirt which says,'Smiles' in blue, and light coloured shorts.

"Come on Cat! We need to get going!" Mrs. Valentine called.

"I'm coming!" Cat called back as she got her bags.

Cat walked out her room and down the stairs, to the front door.

"You got everything?" Mrs. Valentine asked.

"Ya." Cat replied."Anyways, even if I do forget something I have the key."

Mrs. Valentine opened the front door and exited the house to the car. Cat followed right behind her.

They both got into the car and Mrs. Valentine started driving.

* * *

Cat and Mrs. Valentine got out the car and walked to the front door of her 'close friend's house'

Mrs. Valentine knocked on the door and a pretty brunette, about the same age as Mrs. Valentine opened the door.

The brunette gasped."Courtney! Long time no see!"

"I know!" Mrs. Valentine replied hugging the brunette.

"Oh, and is this your daughter?" Asked the brunette.

"Ya, Cat this is Ashley, Ashley this is Cat." Mrs. Valentine said.

"Hi Cat!" Ashley said with a wave.

Cat smiled.

"Both of you guys come in." Ashley said.

"No, Sorry Ashley I can't." Mrs. Valentine said."You know I would love to but I have to get going. The flight is at 11:00."

"Oh ok." Ashley said."Bye Courtney!"

"Bye Ashley!" Mrs. Valentine replied as she walked back to her car.

Mrs. Valentine got into her car and Cat and Ashley watched as she drove away.

"Cat, come in." Ashley said.

"Thanks." Cat replied.

Cat walked into Ashley's house and looked around.

There was leather furniture, clean white walls, about a 38" flat screen TV and more,

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Cat said.

"Thanks."Ashley said."Make your self feel at home. Refreshments are in the kitchen and so are some snacks."

"Okay, thanks...Ashley." Cat said.

"No problem." Ashley said."Oh, and I should mention I'm going grocery shopping today like in half an hour."

"Would you like me to come?" Cat asked.

"No, no it's fine." Ashley said."My husband and me will go but thanks for asking."

"Your welcome." Cat replied.

Right after Someone knocks the door.

Ashley opens it and as the person entered the house Cat couldn't BELIEVE her eyes.


End file.
